Un Rayo Veloz
by PrincessDaisyFan
Summary: Una nueva poni llega y Rainbow tiene celos de ella


**Un rayo veloz**

Era de día cuando empezó una gran tormenta y Spike le pregunto a Twilight:

Spike: Por que esta muy oscuro haya afuera?

Twilight: Es por que se aproxima una gran tormenta los ancestros la llamaban la tormenta del siglo que sucede una vez por cada generación de ponis.

Spike: Ósea que es la primera vez que la veras?

Twilight: Si pero en todo caso es mayormente peligrosa porque…..

[cae un árbol en una casa]

Es eso, tendremos que pasar en casa un rato

[Twilight y Spike esperan alrededor de una hora y media sentados impacientes cuando tocan su puerta.]

Rarity: Abran la puerta no soporto estar así todo el día durante tres horas.

Twilight: Rarity! Bueno puedes pasar solo mientras dura la tormenta.

Rarity: Gracias de nuevo Twilight no puedo esperar a estar en un lugar cálido.

Fluttershy: Twilight! Ayúdame me persiguen y no me dejan en paz!

Twilight: Quienes Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: Los truenos son aterradores no oyes como suenan como un estruendo. Pensé que podría quedarme contigo un rato.

Twilight: O está bien pero ningún poni más en mi casa.

Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash: Twilight!

Twilight: No puede estar pasando, ahora que quieren todas ustedes.

Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash: Quedarnos con tigo.

Twilight: Espero que tengan muy buenas razones.

Pinkie Pie: En mi habitación hay una fuga de agua y yo y Gummy necesitamos donde vivivr.

Applejack: La tormenta es muy fuerte y casi arrasa todos los cultivos y solo estas son las pocas manzanas que me quedaron y supongo que puedes ayudarme.

Rainbow Dash: Hay vamos! Recuerda que yo vivo en las nubes, además el viento se llevó mi casa flotando a algún lugar.

Twilight: Muy bien podrán quedarse pero nada más…..

[ Cae un rayo ]

Twilight: Guau, que fue eso?

Rainbow Dash: Solo otro rayo que cayo por allí

Twilight: No lo creo su masa fue tan fuerte que puede ser solo un rayo.

[Salen a ver todas las ponis afuera]

Spike: O no y si de verdad es un pony zombi?

Twilght: No es eso!

[Mira hacia abajo y ve un poni]

Twilight: Hola? Puedes salir? Soy Twilight Sparkle y te puedo ayudar…..

[Aparece la poni]

Lightning Fast: Wuju! Eso estuvo fantástico lanzarme desde arriba.

Twilight: Disculpa pero de donde eres?

Lightning Fast: Vengo del Cloudsdale me dirigía a Canterlot pero no puede evitar descender en picada hasta acá.

Rainbow Dash: Bien, bien. Veloz pero no más que mi, ahora si no te importa vete de acá.

Lightning Fast: Ok, mejor me apresuro.

Twilight: Alto descendistes desde una gran altura te importa si puedes decirme como lo haces, no me molestaría que te quedes en Ponyville además la tormenta ya término.

Rainbow Dash: Espera ahí recuerda que no puedes dejar entrar a cualquier intruso acá además me quitaría fama.

Twilight: Vamos Rainbow no estés celosa además ni que te quite tu lugar verdad?

Rainbow Dash: Ok pero…. Hmmmmmmm Debo encontrar una forma de que esa tal Lightning Fast se vaya de acá, pero antes a encontrar mi casa.

Rainbow Dash: Hola Fluttershy, que hay? Que opinas de esa tal Lightning Fall

Fluttershy: Te refieres a Lightning Fast? Bueno es genial es muy veloz me ayudo con los conejos además muy amigable.

Rainbow Dash: Pero dijistes que te asustaban los rayos.

Fluttershy: Eran los truenos hacen gran ruido.

[Rainbow Dash pregunta a las ponis sobre Lightning Fast al igual que Fluttershy]

Rainbow Dash: Si no hago que Lightning se vaya necesito algo para que piensen que ella es mala.

[Corre a buscar a las editoras del periódico]

Rainbow Dash: Si lo saboteo sacaría una mala crítica de Lightning Fast…

Lightning Fast: Que tal Twilight?

Twilight. Bien estudiando los libros que dices que apestan al igual que yo.

Lightning Fast: Cuando dije eso?

Twilight: Solo aparece en el periódico.

Lightning Fast: Que extraño?

[Aprecen ponis hablando mal de ella, cuando Rainbow se burla de ella]

Lightning Fast: Que has hecho Rainbow?

Rainbow Dash: Te crees veloz? Pues creo que esto ya no parece tan malo cierto?

Lightning Fast: Escribiste cosas falsas sobre mi? Jamás creí que podrías hacerlo, si no me querías solo podrías decírmelo.

Rainbow Dash: Ok no te quiero vete de Ponivylle.

Cheerilee: Alto ahí Rainbow por que saboteaste el periódico?

Rainbow Dash: Como lo sabes?

Cheerilee: Nuestras cámaras de seguridad lo captaron además el fotógrafo te tomo una foto haciéndolo.

Rainbow Dash: Jeje… es que yo.

Cheerilee: Ahora tendrás que disculparte con Ponivylle por publicar cosas falsas, y lo lamento Lightning Fast.

Rainbow Dash: Ok como quieras

[Reúne todas las ponis]

Rainobw Dash: Quiero disculparme con todas por decir mentiras y en especial con Lightning por sentir celos de ella.

Lightning Fast: Rainbow Dash! No puedo creer que no te reconociera!

Rainbow Dash: Porque?

Lightning Fast: Tú, yo y Fluttershy somos hermanas!

Rainbow Dash: Que!

Fluttershy: Es cierto vengan todas un abrazo hermanas.

[Se abrazan muy fuerte]

Twilight: En serio lamentamos haberte dicho eso lo bueno que ya habrán más mal entendidos, ¿verdad Rainbow?

Rainbow Dash: Si no puedo creer que sienta celos de mi propia hermana.

Pinkie Pie: Bueno eso es muy común y ya que quedarás en Ponivylle Lightning te queremos dar la bienvenida.

[Ríen todas las ponis]

FIN 


End file.
